the chosen one
by Neko Kitty chan
Summary: after being diagnosed with an incurable desease, moving to a new town and finally finding his real point in life, Joey discovers something he can never tell any one about. not that they would believe him any way
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If i did i'd be rich and Duke and Joey would be my filfthy sirty man whores.  
  
And i'm not so sure the WB would allow that, so obviously i don't own it.   
  
(A/N: Hey every one! i decided to start a new fic. Yes, it's Yaoi. Yes, it's S/J   
  
and yes, I'm still Going to continue my other fic. This is just a little something to cure my writer's block  
  
and my urge to write something in the fantasy genre. it was inspired by both 'spirited away' and the never ending story,  
  
two of my favorite movies. i don't own them either  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Common Elves- This race of Elven can live for 1000 years or more, gathering in small villages througout forest. They avoid contact with   
  
other races, who they see as rash and immature. Ecounters between these Elves and other races often lead to conflict. As a result, they live in isolation.  
  
Half-Elves- They are the result of a human and Elven union. They're rare, and are often outcaste in both human and Elven socities.   
  
They're most common in forest where humans and Elves mingle freely.  
  
High Elves- The most noble of all Elves, retaining most of their spiritual nature. These immortal beings live in forest.   
  
The Elves have abandoned their material nature and have given up on reproduction. Most married couples live seperately.  
  
It's their belief that Elves, like trees, must have their own space to live.  
  
Dark Elves- The descendents of evil Elves who sold their souls to a dark god. They're despised by other Elves and reside in isolated forest.  
  
Vampires-It is unknown where these creatures of the night came from.   
  
Although these creatures appear to be human they are clearly not.   
  
Vampires have the ability of flight, shape shifting and turning other species into Half Vampires but they require an intake of blood from their prey.   
  
These creatures only come out during the night and they hate sunlight, sunlight is one of their major weaknesses.  
  
Fairies- More commonly pictures as female; Fairies are small human like creatures adorned with the wings of a butterfly giving them the gift of flight.  
  
Fairies are also commonly known to have unnatural skin colors, Specifically blue. They reside in many different places; such as forests, swamps and   
  
caverens though hard to spot do to their size; they also go into hiding when spotting most other lifeforms, as they have many preditors.   
  
Phoenix- a benevolent bird with Bright red feathers believed to be wings of fire; the phoenix lives only to reproduce and end it'slife, Keeping the   
  
tradition of being one and only one of these birds on the earth. many cultures believe they're also given the gift to breath fire.   
  
demon- Oiginally, demons were inferior divinities of Greek mythology that ranked between mortals and gods. Corresponding to the Genii of Roman mythology,   
  
demons were tutelary spirits that presided over people and places. Each person and place was assigned a demon at birth, and the spirit would protect and guide   
  
him through their life. Sacrifices of milk and honey were made to demons during one's brithday and those of wine every supper.   
  
To live cheerfully was to honor one's demon, but to live melancholiously or recklessly brought dishonor to them.   
  
Similarly, there were two types of demons: eudemons or those with good natures, and cacodemons or those with evil natures.  
  
Dragon- The dragon is a corruption of the snake, where the animal is given supernatural precedence and powers.   
  
The dragon is found in numerous cultures, though the most notable versions of it come from its medieval Western representation and its traditional Eastern form,   
  
and from regiong to region, its appearance, temperment, and attitude differ. some believe that dragons have the ability to take on the form of a human at will or in times  
  
of danger.   
  
Harpy-   
  
One of a group of foul creatures of Greek mythology that are describe with the head of an old woman and the body,  
  
wings, beak, and claws of a bird. Harpies flew with the speed of the wind, had feathers that could not be pierced, and almost always traveled in groups of three.   
  
They carried off humans to the underworld of Hades, always leaving behind a sickening odor; being the embodiments of justice and divine retribution,   
  
they only carry off those that deserved the punishment. The Harpies were reputed to live in the Strophades Islands, where they tormented the evil King Phineus,   
  
who was eventually rescued by the Argonauts. In another tale, Aeneas of Troy and his crew insulted them by stealing their possessions, and they then prophecied   
  
hardships for the Trojans. According to Hesiod, there were only three Harpies:  
  
Celaeno (blackness), Aello (storm), and Ocypete (fleet-footed). The Harpies were personifications of the storm winds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Prolouge*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Congradulations Mrs. Wheeler, It's a healthy baby boy." Said a man clad in white as he hovered over a panting woman, Believed to bein her mid twenties,  
  
As he held a damp cloth to her fore-head, informing her of her new arrival. The woman smiled as she released her cringing husbands hand, Yet her smile faded  
  
as a Frantic nurse burst through the door and rushed towards the said man, Grabbing him by the arm in urgency, Pulling him out of the room as she gave a  
  
Brief yet kind and obviously fake smile to the woman. "Doctor, It's the baby. He's been acting so strangely since we took him into the nursery." The doctor quirked an  
  
eye brow as he gestured for the nurse to release him and followed her willingly down the long tile hall way. "Really? What's wrong with him?" He questioned   
  
as he came to the now sleeping baby, wrapped protectively in a blue and white hospital blanket; A few rebellious strans of unruly blonde hair peeking from beneath  
  
the blue cap. "Just look at these X-rays. His brain is almost twice the size of a normal baby's, And is showing some very Unusual activity." The doctor nodded as he  
  
looked over several different black and white photos, containing what seemed to be the brain of a 6 year old child; yet contained in the head of a baby less than a day   
  
old. "How is this possible?" He asked, Obviously completely baffled by the photos, as well as she child as he looked down to see the baby gazing from the nurse to  
  
the doctor, Then pointing to the man and giggling insanely. "He already can direct sounds and point out to where they're coming from." Said the Nurse, making the child  
  
let out a loud hardy laugh yet again, disturbing several other babies in the nursery as he did so. "Get the mother and take him into the ER right away." "yes sir"  
  
And with that, the nurse reached down and took the baby from his crib, carrying him away to; to him, parts unknown.  
  
---tbc---  
  
(A/N: now you may be wondering, what does that have to do with dragons and fairies and such? or fantasy for that matter? and my answer is; nothing.  
  
absolutely nothing. For now any way. but believe me, it has A LOT to do with the fic later on. i'm not quite sure about the plot yet though. we'll see. you're going to   
  
notice though that this is kind of a combo of the never ending story, spirited away, and yu-gi-oh. hope you like it so far! R&R! 


	2. the beginning

(A/N: *sniffle* New fic. And still only 1 reviewer! What's wrong with you people?! Ok. For some reason, when i upload  
  
the chapters and screws every thing up so i'm gonna try a new text format. Hopefully i'll get a few more reviews afterwords.  
  
Now, Until then, I'm gonna warn you now. DO NOT bug me about my grammar and spelling! I know it sucks, But come on!  
  
It could be a lot worse. Trust me, I've seen worse on this very web site. Any way, Thank you Hieiandkuramalover! wuvies!  
  
*huggles Hieiandkuramalover* Here's chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*Joey's P.O.V*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They call it a desease; This thing i have. They being the doctors. My mother and Father always called it a blessing.  
  
I call it a curse. A desease is an infection that slowly eats away at your body until there's finally nothing left.  
  
A curse is something that plagues me, Haunts me and won't give me a minute to my self until i finally give into it   
  
and let it kill me. The difference? With a desease you have a choice. You can get treatment, Take pills to help with the  
  
pain until it goes away. Or you can just learn to live with it. But with a curse, My curse, There's nothing i can do about  
  
it. Yes, i've gotten treatment, Gone through tons of different surgeries and i've tried every thing to stop the pain,   
  
But nothing works. So i just accepted it. Confused? I bet you are. You see, When i was born i was diagnosed with a rare  
  
'desease' that supposedly has no cure. This 'desease' caused me to have an unnatural intelligence for the young fresh age  
  
of 16. Yes, i have been named a genious. The next Einstein, as they call me. Minus the Lack of common sense of course.  
  
Heh, that's ironic. All my friends think i'm an idiot. Boy are they wrong. Now, You're probably thinking; 'Super genious?  
  
What's so bad about that?' Well, Nothing really. Except for the little problem that i'm going to die before my 18th birthday!  
  
Hell, i shouldn't be alive now! The doctors said if i was lucky i'd get to live until age 10 at the most. Needless to say  
  
they were blown away when my 16th birthday came around. It was on that birthday my father decided he wanted to move.  
  
And that brings me here; lying on my back in the back seat of my car, staring at the tiny grey fibers that decorated the   
  
ceiling, just as they did the floor. Billions of them. Like stars, too many to count So you only sit back and admire their  
  
beauty. Then again, since when are carpet fibers beautiful? There i go, Ranting. Despite what my friends would say, I   
  
think too much. So many questions run through my mind, it's very confusing, And most of the time over whelming.   
  
Speaking of questions, where are we? I get up so i'm sitting on my knees and gaze out the window to discover a dark   
  
and very creepy looking forest. The trees seem endless, And the sounds of crow caws and leaves rustling are the only things   
  
audible in it's eternal emptiness. I shiver. Yes, creepy would definately be the word to describe this place. "We're  
  
almost there." I heard my dad call back to me, As if answering my unspoken question. But where exactly is 'there'?   
  
Out in the middle of this place? I really hope there's a city at the end of these trees. I don't think i could live with my  
  
self if my self had to live in a place like this. "You're gonna love it here Joe. Out in the middle of no where, not a  
  
grocery store or even a neighbor for miles. Just peace and quiet. Just what you need." Just what i need. HA! "great.."  
  
i mumble, flopping back in my seat so i'm now facing the windsheild, covered with leaves and dirt, Obviously from driving  
  
through this..this...this place. As i turn back, the first thing i see is a very old very unstable looking wooden swinging  
  
bridge, obviously not meant for driving on. "Um, dad, i think we should stop..." I said as calmly as i could, grasping  
  
his shoulder as i closed my eyes and secretly prayed that for once he would listen. "Relax, this bridge looks safe enough.  
  
It's not even that high off the ground." looks like my prayers weren't answered. How ever, when i looked down, i saw that   
  
he was right. we were about 10 feet above maybe 7 feet of water. Not as low as i would like for us to be, But not even  
  
close to fatal if we fell. Sure it would hurt like hell, but i was pretty sure we wouldn't die. Yet i can't promise any   
  
thing. As my dad pressed on the gas pedal and our car began to slowly yet surely move forward, i clenched my eyes shut and  
  
gripped at my dad's arm for dear life as our car began to rock slightly, signalling that we were now crossing the bridge  
  
known as my nightmare. A few creaks, some VERY nerve racking cracks, and then a bump. Another. As our driving becomes more  
  
steady, i slowly open my eyes and after realizing that we had safely crossed the bridge, I breathed a long sigh of relief.  
  
"See? Daddy's here. nothing bad's gonna happen." Ugh. I hate when he does this. He always speaks to me like i'm a child,  
  
refering to himself as daddy and speaking in long slow sentences, Like he would a crying baby. I guess he still sees me   
  
as just that. His baby. He's always been like that, Very protective of me. Since when did a super genious need protected?  
  
Well that's my dad for you. Always playing mother hen just where it isn't needed. He's always been like that, Since He  
  
and my mother had gotten a divorce. Sit back and get comfortable kids, this is gonna be a very long story. You see,  
  
as i said before, I was diagnosed with an incurable desease at birth. When my mother found out about this, She wasn't as  
  
great of a mommy as she had said she would be. She even considered putting me up for adoption. She probably would have if   
  
my dad hadn't have refused to sign those papers. Even now a days she says it was more trouble than it's worth to put up  
  
with all my disabilities. The truth is, i have none. Hell, the opposite of disabilities in fact. The only reason why i'm   
  
still in school is because my father feels it's best to be with kids my own age. I only purposely fail on tests and such  
  
to keep up the charade that i'm a dumbass. Now, back to the story. Well my mother and i never got along. She constantly  
  
punished me for ridiculous things, like my shoes being un-tied, Or laughing too loud. Stupid things like that. It didn't  
  
go well with my father, Yet he was forced to stand back and let her do her fair share of the parenting. Soon, once again   
  
for ridiculous reasons, She began to beat me. That's when my dad stepped in. But just as he was about to dial 911 and turn   
  
that bitch in for child abuse, My mother announced that she was pregnant with what was to be my little sister. And Just  
  
like me, My sister was diagnosed with a desease at birth. Not the same one of course. She was diagnosed with crone's   
  
desease(1); a desease that severely affects the immune system. Now this desease was supposed to be nothing to worry about  
  
until around age 13, But for my sister, It definately was something to worry about. Not long after her birth, She developed  
  
a fever, which in the end, caused her to lose nearly all her sight. She'll have to live with the desease, But her eyes can  
  
be fixed with a very complex, difficult surgery that could in the end leave her blind. But hey, at least that way she has   
  
a chance, right? Oh well. It doesn't matter. Even with both of my parent's money put together we couldn't afford it.   
  
The divorce cost enough. See? Divorce ruins every thing. It seperated my sister and i, and it left us with barely enough  
  
money to live off of, let alone pay for our surgeries. Not that i'll be getting any. That's why we decided to move in   
  
the first place. We can't afford to get my self treated, So my dad figured it was the least he could do to make me   
  
comfortable while we wait. Yes, we're just going to wait for that one day when it all ends. Now where was i? Oh yeah! my  
  
story. Well my mother continued to beat me, and when my dad finally took her to court, i claimed that i had fallen down   
  
some stairs and my mother never touched me, So she walked out scott free. I did it for Serenity's sake. Yes, that's her   
  
name. Lovely isn't it? Any who, i did it for her. My father couldn't take care of both of us, And we had almost no living  
  
relatives besides Nana who passed away not long ago. But I didn't exactly trust serenity in the hands of a lady who  
  
spends more money on her 26 cats than she does her self. Yeah, you get the picture. Well not long after my mother was   
  
'proven' innocent and my very disturbing physical exam (2) My father filed for a divorce, took custody of me and left.  
  
Haven't seen my mother or my sister since. We still keep in touch by the occasional letter, But for reasons i'm sure you  
  
can figure out on your own, We won't be able to much longer. Other than that, She's just another memory. Sad isn't it?  
  
Well don't be sad. Don't feel sorry either. There's no reason to feel sorry for either of us. I can't tell you how many  
  
friends i've had that had only been nice to me because they knew of my desease, And expected to get rid of me soon any way.  
  
Then when they didn't, I was old news. Just another one of their toys lying broken and used in the corner. That's why not   
  
many people know. And that's also yet another thing that brings me here, Driving up the gravel drive way of a fairly new  
  
looking cottage in the middle of the woods. "Does this place even have electricity?" I asked as i leaned up to get a better  
  
view of where i would be from now on residing. "Yep. And we don't have any bills to pay! Gas stove, Well water,   
  
the works! all from good ol' mother nature." Ugh. Mother nature my ass. This's gonna be one hell of a life.  
  
---tbc---  
  
(1) My cousin Cindy was recently diagnosed with Crone's desease  
  
(2)I hate physicals! 


	3. kidnapped

(A/N: Ok every one. i'm having MAJOR writer's block, so i'm thinking about taking a break  
  
from la casa de los muertos. But if any one really wants me to continue it, and i mean with  
  
out taking a break, please let me know! And thank you all for all the reviews! so far you've  
  
been doing pretty good with them. any way, here's chapter 3. This is where it gets interesting.  
  
You'll also notice that i love twisting hings around. Examples, instead of the typical   
  
'Joey gets beaten by his father' deal, i made it his  
  
mother. and instead of him being dumb, i made him a super genious! ^_^ oh the irony. so enough of   
  
my babbling, lets start the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~*Joey's P.O.V*~~~~~~~~~  
  
This sucks. no, i mean really. It does. I began my day once i was rudely awakened after i felt  
  
a wet plop on my fore-head, then another, Followed by a steady drizzle of water, succesfully soaking  
  
my entire head. I've only been here for a night and already i hate it. After realizing that the constant  
  
dripping wasn't going to stop, i sat up, swung my legs over the side of my bed and headed over to my suit case,  
  
which i was yet to unpack. After pulling out a bright Red kimono and a white robe (Yes, the same kimono from  
  
inu yasha) i quickly changed and headed out to the living room, Noting to be as quiet as possible as my dad  
  
was still stretched out on his back across the couch, Snoring carelessly as a trail of drool dribbled  
  
down his chin. I laughed quietly and headed out the door, not bothering with shoes or an umbrella.  
  
Maybe the rain'll wake me up, and help clear my head a bit. Once i actually got out side, i began to think  
  
twice about not briging an umbrella, but luckily it was still summer, So the rain had not yet cooled the grass  
  
enough to bother my feet. So i shrugged it off and began to walk down the long trail that led into the dark nothingness  
  
of the forest we had passed on our way here. As i walked down the dusty trail, oddly free of brush, leaves and such,  
  
i noticed that i had come to the same old bridge we had crossed yesterday. Some boards were missing, i noted.  
  
Probably from the weight of our car. I told my dad it wasn't a good idea to drive over it. As i moved closer,   
  
Ever the slightest, i noticed something shimmering in the water. So carefully, i walked over to the bridge, and after  
  
tapping it lightly with my foot to ensure it's security, i crawled over on my hands and knees, wincing as the   
  
bridge shook and adjusted to the new weight. After a moment of recovery, i crawled forward and knelt down to get  
  
a better look. i reached in, And when i pulled my hand back, i discovered what looked like a necklace. a very strange  
  
necklace. It was gold and feminine looking, with an oddly Familiar looking eye in the center. Yet before my contemplation  
  
was completed, a heard a crack, and felt my self falling forward. Afterwards, all i saw was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ce qui est lui?" (what is it) Asked a young looking boy as he poked suspiciously at the fallen unconscious  
  
form of a blonde teenager, The bottom half of his body hanging in the shallow end of the river, Obviously  
  
being washed ashore long ago. "je ne suis pas sûr. mais regard à ce qui est dans sa main. il tient le collier de  
  
millenium." (I'm not sure, but look at it's hand. it holds the millenium necklace.) Replied an equally young looking  
  
Boy, His white hair, Tips colored as the reddest of blood, Flowing across his face, hiding his pale features as he too  
  
inspected the new discovery. "Ainsi ce qui si nous faisons avec lui?" (so what should we do with it?)   
  
The white haired boy stopped to think as the area fell silent aside from the gentle trickle of the flowing river;  
  
His thin boney hand coming up to his chin in contemplation momentarily before he spoke. "Nous l'apporterons de nouveau à   
  
Yugi. Il saura quoi faire." With that, The Boy, along with his platinum haired friend, heaved the body up onto   
  
his shoulder, Spread his wings and soared up into the endless sky as his Friend followed closely behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~*Joey's P.O.V*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness. That's the first thing i see as i begin to stir ever the slightest from my unconscious state.  
  
Followed by the whistling wind as it blows freely through my golden locks, hitting my face like a thousand knives   
  
pricking my skin one by one until i bleed every thing within me out. Slowly, my eyes blink open, leading to the next  
  
thing i see. A blurry vision of white and red light, flashing ack and forth before my eyes as i blink in confusion.  
  
As my vision cleared i realized that it wasn't only light, it was...hair? I looked down in confusion to meet the very  
  
frightening sight of the ground, Seeming to be miles away from me as i went higher and higher into the eternal sun set.  
  
I'm flying? No, i can't be flying. I'm being carried. But by who? That's when my vision lead to what seemed to be a half   
  
bird, half human with Snowy white hair tipped in red, matching the bright orange and red feathers that i assumed were  
  
wings. Why else would any one have feathers? I tried not to scream as i caught sight of another being, This one   
  
having a much darker complexion than the other, Flattering his light blonde hair. He also seemed to be flying,   
  
Yet he lacked the feathery wings as my carrier had. He seemed to be simply suspended in air as he followed at equal speed,  
  
Light lavender eyes focused on...something, Where ever we were heading. this is just weird. I was just on the ground   
  
a few minutes ago, wasn't i? So that means They picked me up. So that means that i'm being kidnapped.  
  
'Shit! i'm being kidnapped!' Realizing this, I took in a deep breath and began to kick and squirm with all my might,  
  
Trying my best to wiggle out of the arms that held me securly over a silk clad shoulder. How ever when the grip on my  
  
waist got tighter and tighter until it caught off nearly all my oxygen, I was forced to stop struggling, Obtaining  
  
just enough freedom to crane my neck back to gaze into Soft yet angry looking Chocolate eyes, Daring me to try and escape  
  
again. Looking back down at the ground, now appearing to be nothing more than a green dot amongst a blanket of murkey  
  
blue sea upon layers of clouds, Now succesfully blocking my view of the world below me. Yep, Escaping was definately not  
  
a good idea. I sighed as i gave up on the idea of freeing my self, And turned so that i was now sitting on the shoulder  
  
of my carrier, His arm now thrown securly amongst my waist, holding me firmly in place. After adjusting my view,   
  
I gasped as i caught sight of where we were obviously heading and where i would be held captive until some one, Any one,  
  
came to rescue me.   
  
--tbc-- 


	4. the arrival

(A/N: ah, writer's block. Such a cursed thing it is. I CAN'T THINK OF ANY THING TO WRITE ABOUT!  
  
So obviously this chapter's gonna be kinda short...And not that good. Have mercy on me!   
  
~~~~~~~~*Joey's P.O.V*~~~~~~~~  
  
I gasped in utter amazement as i turned to Face what i assumed was our general destination. There in front  
  
of my eyes was the single most amazing sight i had ever seen. A castle, It appeared to be. Floating right there  
  
in the middle of the sky. It appeared to be nothing more than a Giant Tower of light. A heavenly Light.   
  
Was this Heaven? Was i..Dead? Already?! If i was, It wouldn't be a big surprise. I've kinda been expecting It after all.  
  
I must be dead. I mean, I fell off the bridge, Every thing went black, And i wake up being carried By a feathery  
  
Half bird/Half man and his Blonde side-kick up to a castle in the sky. Yep. Dead. My judgement day has finally come.   
  
Once i reach that castle...Unfortunately, My train of thought was brought to a hault as i made a very rude acquantince  
  
with the ground. That was unpleasent. Though i forgot all about the ground as i looked up And couldn't Hold back the gasp  
  
that escaped my lips. It was even more Beautiful close up. And as i got a better look, I discovered that it wasn't   
  
Just a castle. More like metropolis. The whole city was Surrounded not my sky as i presumed, But by water.   
  
That was certainly odd. The floor was transparent, Giving me a wonderful view of the Fish swimming About, Some   
  
tiny and ordinary looking, Much like the ordinary blue gills swimming in the lakes of my own home, And some spectacular  
  
beyond your wildest dreams, All different colors and sizes. I pressed my face Against the icy cold glass to get a better   
  
look, And gasped as The enormous figure of the infamous Hump back whale Swam below, It's eery song echoing throughout  
  
the crystalized city, Causing me to jump back in utter surprise, Getting a few chuckles out of my kidnappers.   
  
Oh that's Right! My kidnappers! I turned back around, intending to get an explanation, But before i could utter a simple  
  
'who are you' or 'what do you want with me', The previously mentioned half bird/half man spoke as he kneeled   
  
down to look me at eye level. "bonjour." Said the white haired man..bird..thing. I blinked. Once, Twice, A third  
  
time before it occured to me that The creature was speaking french. Quickly i scanned my brain for past memories  
  
of my high school french classes, and after finding it, Replied. "Bonjour. um, parlez-vous anglais?"  
  
I asked hopefully, Sighing in relief as the creature nodded. "Follow me." He said, Just as i yet again opened  
  
my mouth to speak. Wondering why i even bother, I let out asigh and obediently did as i was told, Following he and his  
  
comrad as we stepped off towards the large castle in the center of the gigantic city. However, I was forced to disobey  
  
them as i suddenly felt a firm grip on my shoulder, Pulling me back silently behind one of the many white stone pillars  
  
that surounded the city. "What the hell are you doing here?" Came a smooth deep voice of my new kidnapper, the third one  
  
of the day. Glaring, Knowing fullwell that he couldn't see it, I offered my explanation. "I don't know, I fell off a bridge,  
  
blanked out, and The next thing i know i'm being kidnapped by those two!" I claimed, Pointing to the two retreating figures  
  
that were yet to notice that i was gone. "I don't believe it." He growled in my ear. "Then what are you doing with THIS?!"  
  
He demanded, fingers tugging gently on the gold necklace i had discovered earlier, Now hooked securly around my slender  
  
neck. "I don't know that either!" He coughed, Snickering to him self as he ran his fingers along the said necklace.   
  
"Only the chosen one is supposed to have this necklace..I know that for a fact." "How?" I asked in minor curiosity,  
  
Not particularly concerned with what ever answer he'd give me. "Because i'm the one trying to steal it." This was very  
  
confusing. This necklace was actually worth something? "Well in that case, i better hang on to it." I said to both he and   
  
my self as i wrapped my hand firmly around the necklace, refusing to loosen my grip. I could practically feel his icy  
  
glare on my back as i smirked to my self. "Very well. I'll just have to get it some other time, Joey." My eyes went wide  
  
and my jaw went slack as i tried to calculate an answer for my self in my mind. He couldn't possibly know me.   
  
But that sure as hell would explain a lot. "Who are you?" It came in a whisper as i turned ever the slightest, Just enough  
  
to get a good look at his cold yet strangely familiar blue eyes. "Allow me to introduce my self. I'm Seto Kaiba. I've known  
  
you since you were very small. I was with you during what would have been the hour of your death. If it weren't for me,  
  
You wouldn't be here now. And that is why i'm now your Enemy." Before i reply, He was gone, within the blink of an eye.  
  
I shrugged and after getting up and dusted my self off, Turned towards the cloudy blue sky that surrounded the City of glass  
  
i was now residing in. And there, Fluttering through the air as a Long blue dragon, Floating amongst the clouds,  
  
The embodiment of grace and eternal freedom. Like a kite with out a string. Beautiful. How ever i wasn't allowed to admire  
  
this beauty a moment longer as i felt the light weight of a hand on my shoulder. I turned to meet the pale lavender eyes  
  
of the blonde man i had encountered during my 'kidnapping', Giving me a very impatient look as he gestured towards   
  
his feathery friend. "Are you coming?" His voice. It was utterly amazing. Smooth and rich, reminding me of sweet caramel  
  
or Chocolate. I nodded, Brushing the shoulder off as i began to walk back towards the castle, Grimmicing as i caught another  
  
look of the before mentioned hump Back whale, Gliding along under the glass, Completely unaware of my stares. That was  
  
just plain creepy. I hate that whale.  
  
--tbc-- 


End file.
